Desire: Rewrite
by Jayciefer
Summary: Summery inside! Warnings: Slash, possible character death, and cursing. No one specific pairing is getting more attention then the others! Scisaac, Sterek, Janny, and possible Boyika
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Beacon Hills was peaceful place. Beautiful and lovely. That is, by day. At night, a Gang called 'The Pack' works. Derek and Isaac lead the 'Pack'. Derek deals with weapon shipments, Isaac deals with drugs, Lydia controls the whores, and Erica is the search and destroy person. Thankfully, they've never needed to kill anyone or feel threatened. That is, until a new Gang is formed. And they call themselves, 'The Hunters'.

Pairings: Sterek (Stiles/Derek), Scisaac (Scott/Isaac), Janny (Jackson/Danny). Do know, these relationships will develop, not just grow out of the blue. If your looking for a short lemon fic, despite the name of this one, this isn't the place to look. There will be lemon later on, however.

OK, so this is my Teen Wolf Debut! So please, go easy. Now, this is majorly AU! Basically Teen Wolf with all the people in Gangs. Now, I have one question. Do you guys want the people to actually be werewolves? Because right now, their going to start off as human. As for if you'd like this to be strictly human or not, it's up to you. Another thing is, that if decided not everyone who's a werewolf on the show will be a werewolf, although most will.

Another thing I'd like to bring up. The pairings. The main pairings are Sterek, Scisaac, and Janny (is that what Danny and Jackson are called? If not, I like it and that's what I'm calling it!). The chapters will mostly focus on those people, with some Lydia and Erica thrown in and Boyd every now and then. So if your here for strictly Sterek, I'm sorry but I try to please everyone not just one group of people.

_I Give Myself Admirable Advice,_

_But I Am Incapable Of Taking It. _

_Marry Wortley Montagu_

_Letter to Lady Mar; 1725_

The small town of Beacon Hills was always a pleasant place to live. It was almost always bright and it's occupants were almost always cheery. People were always laughing and having a good time, enjoying the pleasures of living. Kids were always playing in the yards or the forest, despite their parents forbidding them. The freshly mowed green yards sent out a great smell around the town. Just about all families were made up of the classic mom, dad, brother, and sister family. Maybe a mom or dad missing, some times a child. Sometimes, a grandparent or both were staying. It was, over all, a great place to live.

That is, until we get to the more seedier and 'bad' side of the town.

The 'bad' side of the town consist of the more unlucky people. People who suffer from horrible debts, people who were crazy, people like Derek Hale, who lost just about everything and were trying their best to gain it back. Derek could remember his childhood. The mansion he lived in was beautiful and big, the best on the block. Him and his sister were always goofing around, having fun and being there for each other when ever the other needed it most. It was great. Sadly, it all went to hell.

Derek shook his head, dragging himself from his thoughts. Derek looked around at the room he was sitting it. It was dark and hot, probably partly because of the humid and partly because the lack of AC, and the roof was sporting a few cracks in it and allowing water to drip into the room in a chorus of foreboding sounds. Derek was sitting in a old, unstable rolling chair behind a equally as old, but somehow still stable, metal desk. His black hair was in it's usual mini fohawk. He wore a white wife beater, which was covered in layers of grime and oil stains, and a pair of jeans with various holes in them.

He sighed as he tossed the vanilla folder onto the old desk, sighing loudly as he rubbed both hands on his cheeks. He could feel his sweat on his forehead and cheeks, and hoped that in a few months, two if their lucky, he'd be able to afford to get a air conditioner stalled into the place. The door on the other side of the room opened, and in stepped a sexy blonde. Her black stilettos tapped annoyingly on the room's concrete floor. She wore a white shirt that left her belly button bare. The miniskirt that clung to her hips was made out of some type of black leather. Red lipstick was applied to her lips, making them look fuller and more kissable. "Something wrong Derek?" She asked as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, uncomfortable metal chairs that Derek had found on the side of the road one cold night, and folded her arms on the table and leaned against them in a way that gave Derek a perfect view of her chest.

"Somethings wrong alright, Erica," Derek said. "I swear, our weapon providers are trying to rip us off again. The numbers are messed up, we don't have enough of the weapons." He said with a roll of his eyes. The weapon providers had tried, and sometimes succeeded, in ripping them off many times, and Derek was starting to think about going to some other place to get weapons. He needed people that he felt like he could trust, and he certainly didn't feel like he trusted his current weapons providers right now.

"I say we get rid of them," Erica suggested. "A ex of mine-"

"Of course." Derek grinned and Erica rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," Erica glared at Derek, not amused at being interrupted, "A ex of mine offered to give us a deal. He said that since he liked me, he'd give us a discount." She said. "I don't think it could do to much harm to meet up and talk a little business." She thought out loud.  
"Oh, I'm sure you and him would be talking _plenty _of business." He said with a grin, knowing that one of them would end up flirting with each other. Erica was a huge flirt, and she loved to prove it. "Never the less, give him a call. Tell him we'd like to check it out. Like you said, it couldn't hurt." He said with a shrug as he stood, collecting his black leather jacket off the back of his chair. That jacket was probably the only valuable thing he owned, and he loved it dearly. He made sure that no matter what, it wasn't ruined.

"Where you going?" Erica asked as he stood, standing up with him.

"I have a new person who me and Isaac might allow to join in this small band of freaks." He said with a grin. "Call it a interview of sorts." He said with a laugh.  
"Great, so we might get a newbie? Things have been getting boring around here lately. We need some fresh meat." She said with a grin, and Derek felt sorry for the kid if he gained a place in the Gang. Erica could be funny, but she never did anything half assed. Flirting included.

"You should know by now Erica," He said as he put his jacket on, leaving it unzipped as he stepped out the door, "Nothing is boring in our line of work." And with a shrug, he shut the door behind him, leaving Erica alone with her thoughts.

…

Scott McCall sighed as he looked both ways in the small narrow 'T' of the alley, before trying to remember which way the instructions he had left at his apartment told him. _Was it left? Or right? _He mentally asked himself. He gulped and took a guess, deciding to go left. He hurried down the left, eyes looking for any signs of danger. The alley he was running through seemed like one of those cliché places where a death would take place in a horror film. He wasn't used to being in these types of places. Sure, him and his mom didn't exactly have the money they wished they had. But they always had enough, thanks to his Dad's checks and his mom's job, to avoid living in the seedier part of Beacon Hills. He still heard stories, however. And it seemed like to him, he was about to become one of the people in them. He held his resume tightly in his right hand, as he opened the black door that was at the end of the 'T'. Paint was chipping off, and even more fell of as his hand made contact with the door.

"Mr. McCall, I presume?" He jumped and whirled around, already thinking of a way to defend himself, when he saw a tall handsome guy. He had black hair and wore white beater under a leather jacket and jeans with many holes in them. "You are him, correct?" The guy asked slowly and clearly, and Scott found himself nodding quickly.

"Y-yes." Scott stuttered. He felt like a little kid in front of a grown adult he didn't know. Skittish and nervous, not really wanting to seem stupid. He stood there, shivering in his light blue t-shirt and cargo pants. "Why did you choose here to meet up? It seems like a place someone would find a meth lab or something."

Derek chuckled at his comment, shaking his head. "That's because it is." And with that, brushed past Scott and slammed the door open, causing a shower of paint chips falling off both the door and the green walls behind it. The inside of the room was as horrible as the outside, green walls covered in a lining of dust and black streaks. As the door opened, Scott was able to notice that there was a boy in there. He looked about Scott's age, if not a little younger. He stood by one metal table with goggles on his eyes and a white lab coat hanging from his lanky frame. He had two glass tubes, one red and one a strange neon yellow, holding each in one hand. He put both of them in a blue and white cooler next to him, as gently and slowly as possible.

"Ah, Derek. Always the dramatic entrance I see?" he said with a grin, shocking Scott with how calmly he felt about having a door kicked in. His hair was curly and his boyish and a little feminine face formed a teasing smile. Under the unbuttoned white lab coat, which was a little to big for him, he wore a blue and grey striped shirt that was also to big for him. His jeans, however, were a little to tight on his long legs and...other places. "So I'm going to take a wild guess, and say this is the Scott McCall that wanted to join our gang?"

"This is." Derek said with a grin and a nod. "Scott, this is Isaac. He's the other owner of this 'gang'." Derek explained, and Isaac seemed to smirk with something close to pride before coming up to Scott and offering him a handshake. Scott took his hand, and noticed that his hand was a little softer and smoother then others, but just wrote it off. "Scott, this is Isaac. Like I said, he's the other owner. He also does all of our drugs." Derek explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be a co-owner?" Scott spluttered out. And almost immediately regretted it. Isaac's face went from sweet and calm to serious and cold.  
"I assure you," He said slowly, almost threateningly and challengingly. "I am more the qualified to help run this business. Age is but a number. Otherwise, we wouldn't even consider of hiring you _boy._" He said, cold blue eyes narrowing at Scott.

"Isaac, play nice." Derek interjected, and Scott tried to follow up on that.  
"I really didn't mean for it to sound like the way it came out." He said with wide eyes.

"It's OK," Derek said as he looked at Scott, making sure to let his gaze flicker to Isaac every now and then. "It's a sensitive matter for him. Like me, he started from nothing and is trying to work up to something. And a lot of people underestimate him because of his age, unlike me since I'm older. And he probably does even more work then me." Derek said, and rolled his eyes as Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Moving on with the interview," Isaac said in a way that told both of them that this discussion was not welcomed nor appreciated. "Come on in and have a seat." Isaac said, gesturing to the room around him. Scott found a wobbly stool that seemed safe enough. Derek found a box in the corner of the room, and Isaac sat in a leather chair that was behind a laptop. "The chair and laptop come from my old home." Isaac explained. "If we get along well enough, I might tell you my life story." Isaac said with a grin, and Scott was struck by how beautiful the grin looked on the boy's face.

_Stop, _he told himself. _You have a girlfriend. A girl with boobs, who loves you. Don't ruin it, Scott. _He told himself, before he nodded his head. "What's my first question?" He asked and Derek started.

"Tell us your education..." And for quite a while, the interview went.

…

Jackson sighed as he stood at his desk in the corner of his room. He had a email put up, his resume attached to it, and his mouse was hovering over the send button. _Think about this, Jackson. _He thought to himself. _You and your family, you guys go around telling people to stay in school and to always do the right thing. Do you think sending your resume to a gang is the right thing? _He mentally asked himself.

_If it means that it's better and more convenient for me, _he thought. _Then yes. _And with a click of his button, he saw his email had went through. _Now, to wait for the results. _He thought.

Jackson knew it was a long shot. His father, his adoptive one, was a politician for the city. There's been rumors that he might even be running for Mayor. Jackson wouldn't know, he tends to ignore anything politics related when his parents speak to him about them. Anyone with access to a hospital's birth records would be able to see that. And he bet that the Pack, the local gang that Derek Hale ran, had that access. Not many people knew about the Pack, or knew who was in it. They were quiet and cautious, never taking on to much at a time. And they had a lot of people with a lot of power on their side. Surely they had someone who'd be able to get into the hospital's records.

_Do I really want to do this? _He thought. _Preach about staying 'pure' by day, and going out and joining a gang by night? _He thought before grinning. _Hell yeah._

_AN: So, how was it? Please review! This is the first chapter of my Desire story, which I originally discontinued. BUT IT HAS BEEN REVIVED! Anyways, REVIEW! XD  
_

_-Jayciefer_


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Beacon Hills was peaceful place. Beautiful and lovely. That is, by day. At night, a Gang called 'The Pack' works. Derek and Isaac lead the 'Pack'. Derek deals with weapon shipments, Isaac deals with drugs, Lydia controls the whores, and Erica is the search and destroy person. Thankfully, they've never needed to kill anyone or feel threatened. That is, until a new Gang is formed. And they call themselves, 'The Hunters'.

Pairings: Sterek (Stiles/Derek), Scisaac (Scott/Isaac), Janny (Jackson/Danny). Do know, these relationships will develop, not just grow out of the blue. If your looking for a short lemon fic, despite the name of this one, this isn't the place to look. There will be lemon later on, however.

OK, so this is my Teen Wolf Debut! So please, go easy. Now, this is majorly AU! Basically Teen Wolf with all the people in Gangs. Now, I have one question. Do you guys want the people to actually be werewolves? Because right now, their going to start off as human. As for if you'd like this to be strictly human or not, it's up to you. Another thing is, that if decided not everyone who's a werewolf on the show will be a werewolf, although most will.

Another thing I'd like to bring up. The pairings. The main pairings are Sterek, Scisaac, and Janny (is that what Danny and Jackson are called? If not, I like it and that's what I'm calling it!). The chapters will mostly focus on those people, with some Lydia and Erica thrown in and Boyd every now and then. So if your here for strictly Sterek, I'm sorry but I try to please everyone not just one group of people.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except the occasional character (like Camilla).

* * *

Derek sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair, his dark eyes looking around at the small room he was in. It was dark and cold; the heater long past stopped working and was not just taking space. There was a crack in the crappy roof, causing water drops to drip down slowly and eerily. The walls were a dark gray, a color that Derek was quickly getting sick of it. There were various cracks in the paint, causing it to chip and fall to the ground. Many chips of paint were there, and Derek thought that they'd probably stay there. He himself is to lazy to sweep them.

The desk he had in front of the rolling chair he was in had many drawers, all of them with locks on them. They contained information that was vital and important to him, and he has many security measures in the room to make sure that if someone did look into the warehouse then everything would be safe. The warehouse itself was huge, easily able to fit a family of eight in it. The Pack, what him and the other members of the gang call themselves; all agreed that when they get enough money they'll get a better warehouse. But they were barely able to afford the warehouse they had now. He sighed as he looked at the email on the laptop that was on the desk.

_Derek, _

_Danny and me have been talking. We think that it'd be best for us to reach out to other cities. Not only Beacon Hills, but also try to go to bigger places and make deals. Places like other things. What do you think? _

_Reply soon,_

_Peter._

Peter and Danny were in the gang, and Peter was basically another owner since both Isaac and Derek both take advice from him whenever they feel like they don't know what to do and don't want anyone to know except him. Danny was more of the techie guy, he was in charge of hacking into the police and making sure that the police aren't tracking them or even know about them. He's also good at causing distractions whenever they get a little to close to them. Peter and Danny were off meeting with another gang in another part of California, supposedly talking about a partnership.

Derek had mixed feelings about this little ' expanding project'. If they did it, it'd be more money and no guarantee that they'd even make money. Furthermore, going to a bigger city may increase the chance of competition. Something that they've been able to avoid so far. And Derek wasn't in the mood to have to deal with the usual politics. You would think, being in their 'business' you wouldn't have to deal with such things. But there seems to be more politics in this business.

On the other side, it did mean a possible chance of more customers. Plus, they could charge more in a bigger city. In a small town like Beacon Hills, he can't charge as much because he needs to keep the customers happy so they don't start talking. That would be his luck, to have the police knocking on the warehouse door.

"Derek?" Derek looked away from the laptop when he heard Erica's voice, looking at the blonde girl. She was wearing a black leather skirt with a tight purple tank top on under a black leather jacket. Derek felt a small bit of lust looking at her, memories of when the two were 'dating' coming to his mind. Of course, they're dates always ended with the two of them at one of the two's houses and fucking fast and roughly. Derek sometimes thought that maybe that was what was wrong. Maybe having sex all the time didn't bring the two of them closer, but made it more rushed.

"Erica, what do you need?" Derek asked, shutting the laptop as he looked at Erica. She seemed nervous, shuffling from foot to foot. Which was one of her nervous habits.

"I just came to tell you that Boyd said he needs a answer now. Boyd is the guy in charge of the weapons deal that I told you. He's offered a 50 percent discount." She said, and Derek's eyes widened. Usually, Derek would have to pay weapon dealers like Boyd a thousand dollars…but he was willing to do it for half the pay?

"What does he get out of it?" Derek asked, and he saw Erica shuffle a little bit.

"He wants in on the group," She said, and Derek's eyes narrowed. "The people he's with now don't trust him because he's a quiet person. And he's tired of having to watch his back endlessly. He's agreed that if we allow him to help us with missions and other things that need to be done, he'll give us the deal."

Derek took a deep breath, starting to think. He's heard a lot about Boyd. Apparently, he started pulling connections towards the end of his high school career, and the moment he was out of high school he went right into business. Derek didn't know why Boyd got into the business, but he knew that the dark skinned boy was really good at it. He was friends with one of the other pack members, he went by the name Omega, and he told him about how Boyd works. Boyd doesn't do things by boat, saying that there was to much risk, and instead has one of his connections go and get the shipments via their private jet. It was clean, safe, and best of all, untraceable to anyone but the pilot. The police would never think that the pilot was just doing his job, and would assume that he was just trying to get out of trouble. Ah, the power of manipulation.

"Tell him, welcome to the Pack." Derek said, a smirk sliding onto his face.

**XXX**

Lydia sighed as she looked at the book in front of her, a frown on her pretty face. She wore a mint green dress that reached mid-thigh, and had on white high heels. She had a green necklace with a red 'L' hanging from it. She sat in a comfortable, plush chair with her legs crossed under the desk as she added up the numbers that were on the book. Numbers that would tell her if she'd need help or not.

"You always need help, darling." Lydia sighed at the silky voice that she heard, turning around. Her room wall's was a bubble gum pink, her bed a soft white with a few stuffed animals. Posters were on the walls, and books scatted across the dresser on one of the walls. All in all, it was the type of room that she had always wanted but her parents could never afford. But this women helped her.

Camilla…the women told Lydia next to nothing about herself. Lydia just knew that Camilla could give people powers and items to help them be more successful then they could by themselves, but she always gained something out of it. It was because of that reason that Lydia kept the other women close to her. She couldn't stand the woman, but as they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Camilla had came to her in the end of her junior year, and promised her everything she's ever wanted. Powers that would help her get as far as possible in life. The power Camilla had given her was something that she never wanted taken away.

The power to read people's thoughts. It was because of that power, and a little bit of Camilla's guidance, that she had the room she was in right now. On the outskirts of Beacon Hills was a whorehouse. The only people who came into it where basically men who were just passing by. Hardly anyone from Beacon Hills itself came there. And when Lydia had heard about how much money she could profit from being the manger there, she immediately started thinking of ways to gain it. First, she visited the owner at the time. A middle-aged man who always had two of the prostitutes on either arm, trying to show how much wealth he had. Lydia was pretty sure he had a wife and a kid, and one day heard him think about it. It was easy enough to tell him what could happen if it accidentally 'slipped' to the police that he was running the whorehouse. He'd be thrown in jail, and his family would be left without any support. Could he do that to his wife and child?

"Camilla, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked, turning around and leaning back in her chair as she looked at the women with distrusting eyes. Which only seemed to make the women smirk more. Camilla had pure platinum blonde hair. Not silver, not gray, but platinum blonde. Her skin was a dark tan, and her eyes a violent green. She moved with a grace that was cat-like, and inhuman.

_Fit's the description, _Lydia thought. Lydia didn't know what Camilla was, just that she wasn't human. And that she was determined to find out what she was. Sadly, Camilla made it to where she was the only person her powers didn't work for.

"I always check in on you, Lydia. You are my favorite child, after all." She said, a big smirk on her lips as she looked at Lydia. Lydia's eyes narrowed, and Camilla let out a chuckle. "That's one of the reasons why I like you. Your not like the others, you don't trust me blindly and you're smart enough to know that I don't hand out things that don't benefit me in some way. However much you don't like me, though, I need you to do one assignment for me." She said, her voice soft and polite sounding. But Lydia could see past it. She knew it was just a faux and that something more ugly and sinister was underneath that skin. She just didn't know what…yet.

"And what's that?" Lydia asked, and Camilla grinned at her.

"I need you to join Derek's little gang." Lydia's eyes widened at that, and Camilla grin only widened. "I've been trying to reach out to them, but somehow they are able to deflect my calls. I need them to physically meet me, and you're the only connection I have with anyone in the gang." She said, and Lydia's blood ran cold. She was trying to contact them? Why? What could she need from their small gang?

"But-"

"Don't worry about your business, darling. I already sent Derek a email from you saying that you wanted to combine with their gang so you can split the total money that each section makes." Camilla said, looking at her with wise eyes. Lydia knew then that Camilla wasn't asking her, she was ordering her.

_And I don't have any other choice but to do as she says…for now. _

**XXX**

Isaac sighed as he sat in the lab, the pencil in his hand breaking under the pressure that he put on it. He was in his labs in the main warehouse, since they had more supplies there then at the one that was downtown, and he could hear Erica and Derek talking down the hall. The walls in the warehouse were super thin, to the point where if one would drop a pen it would feel like the whole building projected it.

But right now, Isaac was frustrated by the something else. By a figure sitting in the corner, watching him with practically unblinking eyes. "Can I help you?" He growled, gritting his teeth. He felt a small amount of pleasure as the figure jumped, as if just coming out of a daze.

"S-sorry," Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott's apology. "It's just…well…your beautiful." Isaac actually blushed at the other's compliment. "How the hell did you end up like…this?" Scott asked, and Isaac sighed.

"The world isn't like how you've been living it, Scott. You have never been rich, but you haven't been poor. You haven't hit rock bottom like me and Derek have. You haven't felt the desperation to do something with you life. But the bottom line is, now and days, you can't do anything with your life if you don't have the money. Stardom, smarts, looks…money can give you all that. And that's why I'm in this hellhole, that's why all of us is in this hellhole. We all want something more, to not be on this side of the law, but the other side isn't welcoming to us 'thugs'. Because that's what every poor person is, right? A thug or a gang member. So we made our own gang to save money for all of us to do something with out lives. But whatever we do, we do it together. We're a pack…we're a family." Isaac said, and Scott nodded. Isaac wondered if Scott actually understood what he meant, or if he was just nodding so he wouldn't talk.

"Well, then, here's to us," Scott said, lifting the coke bottle he had clutched in his left hand. "Here's to riches that are to come. And a long, beautiful, successful life filled with happiness." Isaac grinned, and picked up his own bottle and banged it against Scott's.  
"I'll toast to that." He said with a grin. He popped the can open and took a swig, moaning softly as the caffeine entered his system, causing him to relax slightly in his chair. "So why are you here?" Isaac asked. "Aren't you the security guard?" Isaac asked with a grin.

"I am…but I'm your security guard." Scott replied. "Derek hired me to protect and watch you, basically." Scott shrugged and Isaac nodded. He wasn't going to complain. Another nearby gang, who called themselves the Hunters, have been trying to build a reputation. And rumor has it that they are coming to this town.

All Isaac knew, was that he wouldn't give this up.  
He'd fight for his family.

He'd fight for his Pack.

He'd fight for his future.

* * *

**That's one chapter done! I'm sorry that this chapter sucks, but next chapter will be better! I promise! Anyways, please review! Reviews give me inspiration to write, and without inspiration, this will end up like the Original version. Uncontinued! And we don't want that! XD Anyways, please review!**

**With all my love, **

**Jayciefer**


	3. Read this! Important!

Hey peeps, guess who! I'm just here to tell you guys that I am NOT dead and that I AM starting this...AGAIN! Only this time, I'm going to rewrite all of it so I can get a feel for it again! However, I'm doing it on my new account. So you guys might want to put me on your author alert there. I'm also going to warn you guys. I get two days off of work a week, and college is about to start up. Needless to say, I'm a busy person. I think it's safe to say that you can expect updates once everyweek, maybe more if I find the energy. Anyways, if you want to follow the rerewrite of this, search for ! Hope to see y'all soon! I'm working on the first chapter now, so expect it later tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
